


Patience is a Virtue (But I'll Always Be a Sinner)

by yasmamamercury (Em_1)



Series: Coping with Quarantine [20]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Begging, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Drabble, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-23 03:15:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23371474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Em_1/pseuds/yasmamamercury
Summary: The prompt for this drabble was: "Patience is not something I'm known for."
Relationships: John Deacon/Roger Taylor
Series: Coping with Quarantine [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1669213
Kudos: 49





	Patience is a Virtue (But I'll Always Be a Sinner)

"Please," Roger whispered in John's ear, voice already pitched with need. 

"I thought you said you were going to be good for me tonight," John murmured back, a touch of warning in his tone.

Roger huffed a little and slumped back in his chair squirming discretely when he felt the plug shift inside of him. It would never be enough to hit the right spot, it wasn't big enough for that. But Roger needed something, anything, otherwise, he might lose his mind so it would have to be enough for now. 

John casually dropped a hand on Roger's thigh as he leaned forward, elbow on the table, in fake interest in what the person beside him was saying. John squeezed Roger's thigh until he got the hint and stopped his subtle movements. Roger pouted, but John wasn’t paying any attention. 

On his other side, Brian was speaking to him yet Roger just couldn’t bring himself to care, his aching cock demanding all of his focus. Roger couldn’t even remember what dinner event they were at, or why they were there, he just wanted - needed John. 

He tugged at the sleeve of John’s shirt to get his attention back. The smirk on John’s lips made Roger flush a little, John knew what this was doing to him. 

“John, please,” Roger whispered again. “I need you.” 

“Patience, babe.” 

“Don’t want to be patient,” Roger whined quietly. “Want you to fuck me.” 

John’s eyes darkened and his tongue darted out to wet his lips. “Then you better behave.” 

He went to turn away but Roger tugged at his sleeve again, looking up at John through his lashes. 

“Please, Daddy?” He breathed. 

“ _Fuck_ , Rog.” 

Roger grinned, it always made John give in and give him anything he wanted. Anticipation coursed through Roger’s body, he knew John would give him instructions next. 

"Go for a walk, see if you can find us a private bathroom. Don't you dare touch yourself while you're gone. I'll know if you have. When I see you coming back I’ll excuse myself from the table. Understood?"

Roger nodded and got up so quickly he almost knocked their heads together. 

* * *

"Hang on to this, it's going back in when I'm done with you." John handed Roger the plug he had just eased out of him. 

John had him bent over the counter, completely naked (“If you’re going to act like such a needy slut in public, then that’s exactly what you’re going to be.”), while John took his cock out of his trousers and pressed at Roger’s entrance. 

“Ready?” 

“Yes, please, I need it.” 

Roger felt the head of John’s cock push inside of him, just before pulling back out again. A needy whine escaped Roger’s throat. 

“What do you need, baby?” John asked as he kept teasing, “Tell me.” 

“Need you to fuck me, Daddy, please.” 

John’s fingers tightened on Roger’s hips as he pressed inside. Roger hissed as he felt himself stretch around John’s cock - much bigger than the plug - and moved back against him until John was in as deep as he could go. Roger whined and John took the hint as he started thrusting into him. 

John’s hand came around and he began stroking Roger’s cock. Roger groaned at the sparks of pleasure shooting through him and dropped his head on his arms. In an instant, John fisted his other hand in Roger’s hair and pulled him back up, hard enough to make Roger’s eyes water. 

"Look at yourself,” John told him, referring to the mirror in front of them. “Look at what a fucking slut you are for Daddy. You'd let me fuck you anywhere,"

John picked up his pace and worked his hand in time with his thrusts but it wasn’t enough for Roger,

“Harder,” He panted.

“Beg for it,” John grunted as he started speeding up anyway, working to get them both to the edge. 

“Please, Daddy,” Roger locked eyes with John in the mirror, “Give it to me hard. Want to come on your cock.” 

John swore under his breath as he pounded into Roger, “Yeah? You going to come on my cock while I shoot my load inside you? I know you’ll take it all like the good little slut you are.” 

Roger nodded - well, as much as he could with John’s fingers still tangled in his hair. His head was swimming as the pleasure burned through him, 

“Gonna come,” He rasped out. 

“Not without permission.” But John didn’t slow his pace. 

Roger groaned and whined, he was sitting right on the edge. “I need to, please, Daddy. Can I come?” 

He clenched tightly around John and that seemed to do the trick, “Yes, baby, come for me.” 

Roger cried out as his orgasm ripped through him and triggered John’s release. 

For a moment afterwards, the only sounds in the bathroom were of the pair trying to catch their breaths. John kissed between Roger’s shoulder blades,

“You okay, love?” 

When Roger nodded John picked the plug out of his hand before pulling out and sliding it back into place. 

“Let’s get you cleaned up before we go back out. Maybe we’ll be able to make it to dessert before you get too impatient again.” 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, you can let me know what you think in the comment or on tumblr @yasmamamercury


End file.
